


A Holiday Love Tail

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben has a niece, Ben has made mistakes in the past, Cats and healing, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, HEA, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Hanukkah Fluff, Hope, Housemates, How to set up a fake blind date, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Jewish Ben Solo, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, My goal is to go deeper than usual and touch your hearts., Non-Explicit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe and Rose are the best matchmakers, Rey has experienced major loss, Rey's Foster Parents are Jyn and Cassian, This is still fluffy I promise, Wedding and Pregnancy In Epilogue, healing and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Veterinarian school student Ben Solo made his mistakes in the past and is ready for a future full of love. He meets the feisty and beautiful Rey and is instantly swept off his feet.Firefighter Rey has experienced much loss and is bound and determined to keep romantic love out. Ben Solo may be very tempting but not even Santa Claus can make her fall in love this Christmas.It will take a cat, a cute kid, and a loving circle of family and friends to give Ben and Rey a true Holiday miracle, each other!Loosely based on "The Nine Lives of Christmas"Reylo Hallmark Christmas CollectionCOMPLETED
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Other side pairings - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 92
Kudos: 157
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Christmas Hallmark AU Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hartmannclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/gifts), [WhereTheFunEnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/gifts).



> This is a very fluffy tale but it will touch upon grief and loss. Healing will happen and hope for the future.
> 
> I have tried to capture the essence of the film but I have made some significant changes to accommodate my head canon of Ben and Rey. 
> 
> Many thanks and much love to Melody my amazing beta and new friend! 
> 
> Thank you to Where The Fun Ends for your Moodboard and for organizing this.
> 
> This fic is part of the Reylo Hallmark Christmas Collection

“I must say Rey, you do look fantastic in elf ears.”

If a look could send someone to hell, Poe Dameron would definitely, at this moment in time, be close enough to Hades to combust into raging flames.

Rey Kanata glared at her foster cousin as she straightened her elven belt.

“Poe Dameron, if you make one more comment about my appearance, I swear I will show Kay all of your pictures including the ones where you were into anime in high school and bleached your hair.” Rey threatened.

Poe being Poe just laughed, causing Rey to roll her glitter highlighted eyes.

In general, Rey was extremely appreciative of her firehouse life and the camaraderie she had with her workmates. However today, as she stood in a green elf dress with striped tights and ridiculous slipper-like shoes sporting silver bells, Rey was ready to quit the fire company all together.

The fact that Rey had to get her picture taken in said costume was the icing on the cake.

“Now you know Rey, never to bet against me,” Poe smirked as Rey sprayed glitter in her hair.

Rey practically slammed the glitter container down on the counter.

“Am I all sparkly enough for you cuz?” Rey said, acid dripping from her words.

Poe scrutinized the Fire Lieutenant carefully. Rey, as usual, looked drop dead gorgeous with her hazel sparkling eyes and wavy brown hair. Adding a short skirt, glittered face and hair made Rey look like the kind of girl every man in Springfield would want to climb onto their lap and ask very softly for her Christmas wish.

But Poe knew better than to compliment Rey about her appearance and said with a smile, “You’ll do.”

Honestly, Poe was tired of Rey’s endless rejection of her appearance and the illusion that she was not pretty. As usual she had tried to bow out of the annual Fireman’s Christmas Calendar.

After all the squad possessed the likes of not only Poe Dameron but Finn Storm, Zorri Bliss, Stomeroni Starck, Nodin Chavdri and even fifty-five year old Captain Andor. That combination alone should satisfy the droves of middle-aged mommas and elderly ladies who drooled over the calendar while sipping coffee in the morning.

Zorii and her wild beauty served as fodder for the elderly males peeking over their wive’s shoulders.

The calendar was a fundraising best seller and helped support the company’s favorite charity, one of the only reasons Rey had assented after she lost to Poe so magnificently.

Poe firmly believed that if Rey didn’t start to take chances, life was going to pass her by and that she would end up feeling even more alone.

He knew how fragile Rey was beneath her jagged edged exterior. Poe had been in high school volunteering with his Uncle Cassian at the firehouse fourteen years when the call came through. He had seen Rey in tears at the age of eleven as the flames consumed her home and family and held her in his arms. Both of Rey’s parents, as well as her little sister, had perished in the fire and their deaths had left scars on Rey deeper than the mild burns she received. The smoke inhalation had made Rey weak, yet she still screamed for her parents that dreadful night; and every night since. Rey was a terrible sleeper. Forteen years of therapy couldn't completely heal Rey’s pain. Rey still saw her therapist on a monthly basis.

Cassian and his wife Jyn had taken Rey in after the fire. Jyn, a worker with Social Services, had gone through several loopholes to claim the girl who had moved her and Cassian’s hearts with her tragic tale. The couple was childless only having their sixteen year old nephew Poe to raise. Cassian and Jyn were patient and kind and managed to provide a stable home to the traumatized girl.

The only biological family Rey had left was her grandmother Maz whose own health was on the brink and needed extended care after severe burns had left her blind.

Rey never stopped being kind but a shell in her heart started to form, built to protect her heart from the pain of losing others.

Despite Rey’s pretty face she rarely dated in high school, preferring to spend her days off at the firehouse rather than making out in movie theaters and musty basements. Her friends were the firemen and women of the company.

Naturally Rey decided to study Fire Science to compliment the EMT certificate she achieved in high school.

Then for a moment at nineteen Rey finally let someone in.

Jonathan Thanisson, Rey’s handsome classmate, gently and slowly pursued the reluctant Rey. Jonathan was a foster child and understood all too well Rey’s sense of loss.

Jonathan’s tender words, cooking skills and sense of humor lead to Rey’s first real relationship.

Rey gradually allowed herself to hope that Jonathan was “the one” and that someday she would have a family again. They dated for a whole year.

Six years ago Jonathan was working at a neighboring Fire company and was called up on New Year’s Eve to put out a blaze. He rushed to get to the firehouse, had a head on collision with a drunk driver and instantly died.

Rey’s walls which had started to demolish, grew stronger at an alarming rate.

If you were a little old lady, a cute kid, a middle aged parent, a teenager, Rey would be sugar and spice and everything nice. She would literally do anything to help someone truly in need.

But when it came to her heart, Rey was well aware that she was “frozen to the core” and she had every intention of staying that way.

Hence why Poe was so convinced that his almost sister needed a deep intervention.

Rey thrived on competition and hated losing.

He knew her weakness well; she was one hell of a competitive gal. So, Poe challenged Rey to a bet. Poe bet that if Springfield voted Rey the most attractive firefighter in an online poll she would have to remain in the calendar and pose in a costume of his choosing.

Rey would also agree to a blind date.

To her utter disbelief, she won by a landslide and resigned herself to the inevitable.

Rey hadn't dated anyone regularly since Jonathan and had been subject to Poe and Jyn’s pleas for the past six years.

She had met with doctors, lawyers, advertising execs, plumbers, teachers and no one had won a second date.

Nodin was especially insistent that Rey would get along great with his wife Paige’s cousin Ben and volunteered him while Rey was touching up her make up for the calendar picture.

“Ben is handsome, kind, and in vet school Rey. He’s a great catch,” Nod pleaded.

Rey pursed her lips in the mirror and added a dab of gloss.

“If Ben is so great, why is he single?” Rey asked, smoothing the lip gloss in.

Nod shrugged knowing he was already beaten, “He’s very romantic and wants to find the one.”

“And that's supposed to tempt me?” Rey asked skeptically. ”I’m not in the market for a husband.” Rey had fully convinced herself that being single was her best life. She had been hurt far too deeply to let love in.

“I will go on this date - but absolutely not with a sappy someone who has a fragile heart.” Rey made her expectations clear.

Nodin and Poe looked at each other and sighed. Poe had met Ben before and agreed with Nodin’s assessment that he and Rey would make a good match. She desperately needed someone to melt her icy heart with a warm hug.

Poe suddenly had a burst of inspiration.

“Fine, I’ll set you up with Snap, he’s much more your type.”

Nodin could only stare as he knew that Snap Wexley was a blubbering mess, fresh from his breakup with his girlfriend Kare. What was Dameron playing at?

“I'm not entirely sure you didn't cheat on this bet, Dameron,” Rey said and shook her finger at him.

As much as Rey loved her “cousin”, she knew he disagreed with her dating life or lack thereof. But then Rey thought ruefully, “Poe didn't know what it was like to lose everything.” She was fairly certain her heart couldn't afford to break again.

This whole thing had Poe’s meddling written all over it.

Poe, who had texted and called everyone who he knew in Springfield to vote for Rey, shook his head and blithely lied, “Now Rey, why would I ever do something so cruel?”

“Because you,” Rey stuck her painted finger on Poe’s chest and said with utmost sincerity “seem to have this notion that I’m in need of a boyfriend for Christmas, and I’m telling you Poe Dameron, it ain’t gonna happen. I am perfectly content with my single status and not even Santa Claus can make me fall in love!”

\--------

Ben Solo was an expert at meeting the wrong women. Bazine Netal, his neighbor, was a prime example of this ability.

Ben was outside his house with his precocious niece, Leia. The eight year old had already strapped on her Anna bike helmet and was ready to take on the streets of Springfield when Bazine interrupted their afternoon fun. Leia scrunched up her face when the stick thin brunette appeared- Leia found Bazine a real Cruella De Ville.

Ben found his neighbor attractive in body but he wasn’t fond of her pretentious attitude. He’d been on three dates with her, but had a hard time seeing a future with anyone who lacked basic civility and compassion.

Bazine strolled over in her tailored outfit and gave Leia a fake smile.

Leia looked Bazine over and stated, “My Uncle Ben and I have plans.”

Bazine, who was quite used to having her own way, looked at the child with a sullen stare.

Then she put her arm on Ben’s muscled forearm and said, “You promised we’d go out again if you were free and you look free.”

Ben rolled his eye, annoyed and conscious that both women were watching his every move.

“Leia and I are going for a bike ride, care to join us?’’ Ben asked, very well aware that Bazine hated anything remotely athletic that wasn’t yoga.

Bazine smiled stiffly but moved her hand up even further up Ben’s chiseled bicep causing Leia to cough.

“I was hoping we could do something a little more intimate.” Bazine whispered into Ben’s ear.

Ben took a step back and removed Bazine’s hand.

“I’m with Leia this afternoon. Take it or leave it, Bazine.”

Bazine huffed, “You are turning me down for a six year old brat.”

Wrong move.

“I’m not six, and if you ever call me a brat again, I’ll make sure my uncle never kisses you.” Leia snarled.

Bazine laughed, and then as if she had a need to defy the elementary school kid, she went up to Ben with the intention of placing her arms around his neck.

Ben paused her with his hand. “Don’t. Whatever this was is now over,” Ben said, gesturing between the two of them.

Bazine’s face turned red, “We haven’t even slept together yet, most guys can’t wait to tap into this.” Bazine gestured to her body.

“You insulted my favorite person in the whole wide world!” Ben said placing an arm around Leia. “Get off of my property.”

“You’ll regret this, Benjamin Organa Solo!” Bazine sputtered and sauterned away trying to grasp Ben’s gaze on her ass one last time.

“Nah, not really.” Ben shrugged his massive shoulders and Leia gave him a tight hug. He held no regrets.

Soon all thoughts of Bazine fled Ben’s mind as he and Leia hit the streets.

It was a beautiful day for a bike ride, the late November air crisp but still in the fifties.

The last of the leaves clung to trees and Ben enjoyed the pleasant break from vet school.  
He was in his final year and ready to be done.

As Leia and Ben rode through the streets a soft meow caught both of their attention.

Right in the middle of the street a beautiful striped Tabby sat.

“Can I keep it please.” Leia’s brown eyes pleaded with her Uncle.

Ben hated telling his niece no but knew that with her mother’s cat allergy this would be incredibly problematic. Paige could see a cat and sneeze.

“You know you can’t, Leia. Besides, somewhere more than likely there is someone looking for this very cat. We have to return it.”

Ben felt bad as he watched his niece’s face fall.

“But I want it,” Leia pleaded, and then said, “You could adopt this cat Uncle Ben, think of it as my Christmas present. Besides, Chewie would love having a friend.”

Ben laughed thinking of his own cat and shook his head. “I had a feeling you were going there next squirt. But no I couldn’t, one cat is enough for me with school.”

Leia scrunched up her nose, “But you are a vet, that doesn’t make sense.”

“Actually, I am a veterinary student and no I'm very busy. Kiddo, your dad's firehouse is around the corner. We'll take the cat there and he’ll know what to do,” Ben told his disappointed niece.

Leia sighed and grumbled, “Fine.”

Ben and Leia walked to the firehouse, Ben steering the bikes and Leia snuggling the cat.

Ben looked at Leia and sighed envious of her happy contentment. He thought of Bazine and her foolish notion that Ben would choose her over Leia. Bazine had never made Ben’s heart race.

Ben had dated quite a few women over the years but not one had ever managed to capture his undivided attention.

Everyone left him feeling empty.

That magical feeling was what Ben longed for. The jaw dropping, heart stopping moment when he laid his eyes on a woman and knew.

When that moment happened Ben Solo knew he would marry whoever caused his heart to be so enraptured.

As a teenager Ben had made some bad decisions getting involved with the wrong crowd. His father had to bail him out almost at the cost of his own life.

Ben never took Han Solo or any family member for granted again.

As an adult Ben wanted the dream. A country home, kids, a loving spouse. He needed someone with whom he could just be.

Life had happened that way with Ben’s parents, his grandparents, even his adopted sister Rose had felt that way when she met Jessika. Paige the practical one laughed at them all.

Until she fell head over heels with Nodin. Paige couldn't deny that spark.

Ben knew when he met his dream woman life as he knew it would come crashing down around him.

Which is exactly what happened when Lieutenant Ray Kanata opened the firehouse door dressed as a luminous elf bedecked in glitter and Christmas cheer. Ben was dazzled by the hazel eyes, brown hair and beautiful smile that welcomed them all.

Benjamin Organa Solo fell instantly and irrevocably in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I appreciate all the kudos, comments and bookmarks but I was pretty bowled over by the amount of subscribers- an all time high for a new Fic. Thank you, you lovely people. Please enjoy. 
> 
> And for my Canonverse WIP subscribers who are reading this, I promise I'll have another chapter up before Christmas.

Rey’s first thought after the dreaded elvin photo shoot was to lose her outfit as quickly as possible. 

Unfortunately, there was someone at the side door buzzing to get in causing a slight delay to Rey’s freedom.

She was less than thrilled to be answering the door in her current attire, but it wasn't as if her picture in this getup hadn't already been taken. Rey stomped her elven clad feet as she marched to the entrance.

With a smile plastered on her sparkly face, Rey answered the door and was greeted by a pigtailed pixie with a wide smile and a cat in her arms escorted by a raven haired greek god come to life.

Rey was gobsmacked by the man’s appearance and had to stop herself from staring. She would not think about his muscular frame, soft hair and those brown eyes that were obviously fixated on her. And, no matter what, she would not think about the man’s luscious lips. Those lips looked absolutely perfect for kissing and Rey had a feeling a kiss with this fine specimen would completely be her undoing. Rey’s shields went up as they were prone to do when attraction came her way. Attraction if acted upon would lead to intimacy and intimacy lead to disappointment and loss. 

Quickly Rey turned her attention to the cat and the kid.

Ben immediately felt an icy chill from this beauty. 

“Hi sweetie, can I help you?” Rey loved kids and this one with black pigtails and a crooked front tooth was absolutely adorable. So was the cat lounging in her arm.

“You are so pretty”, the girl said admiringly. Rey smiled; she didn’t mind compliments from a child.

“That’s an understatement,” Rey heard the greek god mutter. That comment Rey had to ignore.

The girl held the tabby up to Rey with a smile, “My Dad works here and I need him to help us. Mr. Chavdri.”

“Of course honey, you must be Leia, your dad talks about you all the time,” Rey said.

Ben, feeling a little slighted at this point, decided to make his presence known again and said, “And I’m Ben.” 

Rey’s jaw dropped and she stuttered, “You’re Ben!” This hot hulk of a man was Nod’s original intended blind date for her. She was either incredibly stupid, or smart, for turning Nod’s offer down. Rey suddenly felt herself blush several shades of red. 

Ben grinned at Rey’s flustered face and the way she tentatively shook his hand. This girl was completely and utterly adorable even as she tried to maintain her distance.

Rey heard the footsteps of someone in the background. It was Leia’s father Nod who smiled at seeing his daughter. Poe followed behind him.

“Ben! Leia!” Nod called. Rey sighed, relieved, she felt her composure slipping in the presence of this man and that stirred up a layer of fear. 

Ben on the other hand was disappointed.

Nod came over and took one look at the cat, “Absolutely not,” he told his daughter. “Your mother would keel over. In fact you are taking a shower here as soon as you let that cat go.” 

“Da-ad!” Leia protested. 

Poe at this point joined the conversation.

“Hey man!” Poe shook Ben’s hand in greeting and gave Leia a pat on the head.

“You know, I think I’m going to go change now,” Rey said, feeling like it was time for an out.

“You mean you don’t want to walk around looking like -” Poe started.

Rey put her hand up, “You promised no more comments, cuz.” 

For some reason Ben was rather relieved to hear Poe referred to as Rey’s cousin. The idea of any other man around her made him instantly defensive. “Man, Ben,” he told himself, “You need to calm down.” This girl had him hook, line, and sinker and she barely even looked at him.

“Nice to meet you.” Rey said briefly to Ben, giving him a simple nod before laying a dazzling smile on Leia. “I hope you can keep your cat, honey. He’s awfully cute.”

“Could you keep him?” Leia asked.

“Me-me?” Rey asked, shocked. Rey’s no attachment rule had, so far, included animals as well as people.

“Yes, you're really beautiful and you seem really nice and I just think this cat needs a home. If you adopted him you could bring him here during the day and I could come by and see him, please!”

Rey felt a tug on her heart. Leia’s logic was sound, she'd grant her that, but Rey did not want a pet and would not keep a pet. Even if the cat was awfully adorable.

Poe looked at Ben with a twinkle in his eye and mouthed, “Watch and learn.” Ben wondered if it was that obvious that he was completely smitten but paid attention regardless.

“Nah, honey. I’m afraid Rey here won’t keep your cat. She’s not very good with stuff like that.”  
Poe smiled pinching his cousin’s shoulder.

Rey looked at Poe affronted. “What do you mean, I’m not very good at that stuff like that?”

Poe inwardly smirked but kept a straight face, “You know, taking care of things. I mean you do kill plants Rey. I’m sure there is no way you could manage to take care of a cat.”

This was just downright insulting, Rey seethed. Her cousin was blatantly putting her down in front of the most attractive man she’d met in ages (not that she cared), her colleague and his really adorable child.

“For your information Dameron, I am perfectly capable of keeping a cat alive,” Rey said with a snarl and unconsciously stomped her foot on the ground.

Poe saw the foot and knew he was halfway there. Ben watched this exchange with interest, taking mental notes.

“Well then Rey, take the cat if you are so competent,” Poe challenged Rey.

“Oh pulhease, pretty please! I’ll give you all the candy canes in the world,” Leia beseeched Rey.

Rey was uncomfortably torn. She absolutely did not want to look incompetent and this pixie of of child was quickly working her way to her heart. On the other hand Rey had never had a pet before and wasn’t entirely sure it would fly with her apartment manager. Besides it broke her rule of no attachment.

She was also keenly aware of Ben’s eyes on her and really didn’t want him to think she was helpless or cold.

“Oh, okay,” Rey sighed and found herself caught in a hug from Leia who was still holding the cat. Rey gingerly patted her back and could not stop the smile crossing her face. Leia was one precious kid.

Then Rey ran her fingers through the tabby’s fur. The cat was undeniably soft and cute. Maybe having a cat wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Ben’s heart flipped as he saw Rey’s gentleness with both the feline and Leia - such a contrast to the cold Bazine. 

Poe looked at Ben, and then looked at Rey, a smirk lingering on his lips. “Go change Rey,” Poe ordered.

“Oh, now it’s okay for me to change.” Rey rolled her eyes and added, “Anything else you want to saddle me with, a dog, a horse?“

“You can always take my hamster,” Poe teased.

Rey shook her head, “I think a cat is a big enough commitment for me.” 

Ben found Rey’s banter with Poe just as charming as her looks and grace with Leia. He felt emboldened; this girl was the total package deal and he wasn’t about to miss out on pursuing her. He was ready to ask Rey for a moment of privacy when Nod nudged him.

“What?” Ben protested, annoyed.

“Wait,” Nod hissed, gesturing towards Rey who was stroking the cat one last time.

“I’ll be right back sweetie.” Rey said to Leia and added, “I may even have a candy cane for you somewhere.” She smiled at Leia and then headed off into another room.

Ben turned to Nod annoyed. “Why did you stop me man? I was gonna ask her out.”

“Bro,” Poe shook his head, “You don’t ask Rey out if you like her.” 

“What?” Ben asked, confused, “Isn’t that what most people do if they are attracted to someone - you know I think I have a whole book and movie industry to back me up on this?” 

Nod and Poe exchanged glances.

“Hey Leia, let’s go see if we have any cookies in the kitchen,” Nod suggested.

“Can we bring the cat? Please!” Leia pleaded.

“Of course,” Nod replied, and ruffled his daughter’s hair with his hand.

After the father and daughter had disappeared Poe explained, “Rey is the exception to the rule, her life has been well - “ Poe hesitated, as if he wasn’t sure how much to say, “full of disappointment and she’s fairly scarred- she’s lost a lot, including her parents. If that’s too much for you than step out now because I will literally kill you if you hurt her,” Poe warned him; his characteristically kind voice turning stern. 

Ben had always had a heart for wounded animals, working with them was his passion. During his childhood, Ben had carried home an endless train of lost and wounded turtles, kittens, and puppies, caring tenderly for each one. His mother, of course, drew a line when he found a snake. 

Ben therefore knew that if you could build trust with an animal they would allow you into their world. In his limited experience people were much the same.

Ben had seen beauty, grace and kindness in Rey. There was a connection there even if she fled from it. He was willing to go the extra mile to find the key to her carefully locked up heart.

“It’s going to take a lot for her to trust you,” Poe warned. “But if you are serious I will help you.”

Suddenly two firefighters rounded the corner, a man with dark hair and eyes, who Ben was fairly certain was Finn, and a girl with curly ringlets of golden hair. 

Finn waived and headed off but the girl sauntered over. 

“Who’s this?” The girl side-eyed Ben with a wink.

“Not yours, Zorii. He’s into Rey,” Poe scolded. 

“Aren’t they all?” Zorii huffed, but quickly recovered. Zorii had a soft spot for Rey and looked Ben up and down with approval. She thought he was cute, but she preferred the more polished type and Ben’s plaid shirt and jeans were a little too lax for her. Zorii liked men in suits; her last serious boyfriend had been a preppy redhead. 

“Rey’s a tough nut to crack. I doubt you’ll even get her number,” Zorii warned, kindly. 

“He doesn’t need her number, she’ll need his.” Poe said with a wink. “Just watch this.”

Poe’s timing was impeccable as Rey came into the hallway. She was still wearing glitter on her face and in her hair but she looked far more normal dressed in a green sweater and jeans on. 

Ben thought she was even more beautiful in normal wear.

“So Rey, Ben here told me he’d be happy to help you out with the cat. He’s in Veterinary School. But I told him no already since we all know you don’t like talking to strangers and are incredibly stubborn about receiving help” Poe said with a shrug.

“What!!?” Rey sputtered. Was Poe intent on making her look like an idiot in front of Ben, not that she cared per say, but still? There was something about his eyes that Rey couldn’t escape. She shook her head, determined not to think about any of Ben Solo’s facial features, in particular his eyes or even worse his lips.

“I am not stubborn!” Rey said, nostrils flaring.

Zorii snorted. “Really, because seriously Rey, you never accept help. I mean I bet you don’t even know what to feed a cat.”

“Cat food.’ Rey said as if it were obvious. Rey was starting to think that all of her friends thought she was incapable of caring for an animal. She definitely had to show them otherwise. This was ridiculous.

Ben cleared his throat, “Well you really need to determine what type of cat food will be easy on your cat’s digestive system, and you also need to watch the brand. A lot of companies use additives that can actually harm the cat. You also need to decide how much cat hair you feel like cleaning because some brands promote shedding. Omega three rich cat foods are the best. You may also want to be careful with your selection of kitty litter.” 

Rey stared at Ben blankly for two reasons. For starters she loved his voice - it was rich and velvety. Secondly, it occurred to her that she actually knew nothing about cats but still she couldn’t accept help from Ben - at least not in front of Poe and Zorii. 

“Wait, you guys aren’t trying this reverse psychology thing on me that landed me with the cat in the first place are you,” Rey demanded, and smiled as she saw Poe huff.

Ben inwardly groaned. Rey was not taking the bait this time.

“God kid, you’re difficult.” Poe sighed.

“I am going to go find my cat, that you so expertly twisted my arm to take, and say goodbye to the lovely Leia. I’ve been here for almost twelve hours.” Rey informed them.

Rey turned to Ben and smiled slightly, “It was nice to meet you.” 

Ben replied, fighting the disappointment, “Nice to meet you too.”

He watched her walk away with a sinking heart.

“Well, that went well.” Zorii hit Poe. “Rey’s way smarter than you think.”

“I swear my cousin is going to become the crazy cat lady.’ Poe said. Shaking his head he turned towards Ben, “Sorry, Bro.”

Ben was a big boy, he could take his losses. But still there was something there with Rey, he just knew it. 

*********

An hour later as Leia and Ben headed towards their bikes Leia said, “What’s that tied to your bike, Uncle Ben?” 

A note was attached to Ben’s handlebars. A phone number was scrawled and the words, “Dear Ben, I really do know nothing about cats. Please, please help and don’t tell anyone. Thank you - A Clueless Elf.” 

A smile tugged at Ben’s lips as he read the note. Maybe, just maybe, he might get something sweet for the Holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions!

Two days later, Ben was sitting in the student union at the University grabbing lunch with his sister Rose, an MFA student. Rose and Paige had been adopted by Ben’s parents when he was eight. They’d lived in each other’s pockets, being thick as thieves. 

It hadn’t been that way in Ben’s teen years, but these days Ben and Rose, in particular, were close. 

Which is why Rose’s interest was piqued by Ben's attempt to construct the perfect message to Rey. He was currently on his tenth draft after erasing yet another try. 

Rose sighed, “Ben, I haven't seen you this stressed over a girl since...well, never. Is she worth it, or is she another Bazine?” 

Ben glared at Rose and stole five of her fries. “Rose, this is the girl. I just know it, but she's a little love shy. She's been through alot and I don’t want to scare her.” Tenderness was evident in his voice, causing Rose to blink.

She had never seen her brother fall so hard, so fast. Rose said lightly, as Ben shoved the fries in his mouth, "just because you're smitten, it doesn't mean you can steal my fries.” Rose swatted Ben’s hand and took a sip of his drink, making a face, “Gross, I hate it when you buy diet soda.” Rose pushed Ben’s drink away as he stole even more of his sister’s lunch.

“Serves you right. Your commentary, Rosemary, is not helpful,” Ben laughed as he munched.

“Do not call me Rosemary, Benjamin,” Rose ordered. 

She took two fries, dipped them in a huge glob of ketchup, and flung it at his shirt and face coating him in red stickiness. 

“Rose!” Ben yelled, looking in horror at his shirt, “Great now I have to wash off!” Ben got up and pointed at his gyro growling, “Don’t steal my food.” 

“I make no promises!” Rose yelled at Ben as he headed to the restroom.

As soon as Ben was out of sight, Rose grabbed Ben’s phone and entered his password.

Rose located Rey’s contact and typed out a simple message. 

Within seconds she got a response. Rose smirked, and texted back and forth with Rey for a few minutes.

Ben was going to absolutely murder her. She might as well take a bite of his gyro too.

The phone binged again and Rose couldn't wait.

She took a second bite of the gyro when Ben came back to the table.

“Rose! You ate half of my gyro,” Ben protested.

“You did eat half of my fries,” Rose smirked.

Ben shook his head and gobbled his remaining food down.

“Okay Ben, you can do this,” he told himself, grabbing his phone. He spotted a message from Rey and looked up to see Rose pretending to be nonchalant. 

“Rosemary!” Ben snarled seeing his screen “Why does my phone have a message from Rey saying, “I’ll see you soon? Thank you for the offer!” 

Rose smiled sweetly and started packing up her things, “I may have told her that we were heading to the pet store to buy supplies for your cat, and that she was welcome to come with. I also told her that we could pick her up in twenty minutes, as she is leaving work then.”

Ben stared at his sister, horrified. 

Rose shrugged her shoulders explaining, “You were taking forever.” She looked at her phone and added, “We should probably leave now.”

“We?” Ben questioned, still recovering.

“Well, of course, I told her your sister was coming!” She grinned.

Ben could not believe this and, quite frankly, didn't know whether he wanted to hug or smack his sibling.

“Come on then, I suppose I’m driving,” he grumbled to his meddling sister. 

Despite Ben’s grouchy expression he was beyond excited to see Rey again.

******

“So, you like Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome?” Zorii asked Rey, who was fluffing her hair and critically staring at her reflection in the mirror.

“What?” Rey sputtered. “No, he’s just helping me out with my cat!” 

Zorii raised her eyebrow. “It's funny how you knew exactly who I was talking about when I used the adjective handsome.”

Rey blushed to her roots. “I do not like him!”

“Keep telling yourself that!” Zorii laughed and then shoved a container of lip gloss into Rey’s palm. 

Rey looked at Zorii and took the gloss without comment.

“All jokes aside, Rey, it would be okay if you were to fall in love again - it might even be good for you. If not with this one - someone.” Zorii said softly.

Rey’s hand trembled as she applied the gloss to her lips. “I don’t need to fall in love , Zorii. I’m perfectly fine with my friends and that’s what Ben and I will be - friends.” Rey knew, even as she spoke, that she was lying to herself. It was easier to push people away than to love and lose again.

“And if he wants more than that?” Zorii asked, “Would you be willing to open your heart?”

Rey put the lip glass down and turned to her friend. “I don’t think I have any heart left to give.”

“Just because your heart is broken, doesn’t mean it’s missing. And maybe, Rey, it’s time to pick up the pieces,” Zorii gently challenged her friend. 

Rey thought of the gentle giant who had wandered into the firehouse a few days ago. Ben’s dark eyes held warmth and kindness and Rey felt a sense of safety from his presence. Still he came from a nice family and probably had the perfect life. There was no way he would understand her brokenness. Feelings of pain started to tear at her heart.

“I’m going shopping with Ben and his sister. That's a big step for me,” Rey said lamely hoping to get Zorii off her back - she really didn’t want to discuss this anymore.

Zorii knew Rey’s tactics, “Give him a chance, Rey. You never know, it might work out. ” 

Rey smiled, but thought otherwise. She always lost everything she loved. Why would Ben be anything different? 

Not that she liked or loved him at all. 

******

“There she is! I see her - oh she’s pretty, Benjamin!” Rose jumped out of the car squealing, and pounced on the unassuming Rey. 

“I’m Rose!” Rey was startled by the short enthusiastic girl who flung her arms around her as if they were old friends.

Rey awkwardly returned the hug since she was also holding her cat. She very rarely showed physical affection, but she couldn't be rude.

And then, she saw Ben. Rey chastised herself for the way her heart fluttered as his tall figure emerged from the car.

His smile, when he laid eyes on her, nearly melted her steel. Nearly.

“Hi, Rey. it's nice to see you again,” Ben said softly.

Rey, determined to be polite, but not stirred, replied, “It's nice to see you too. Thank you so much for helping me with my cat.”

Ben picked up on Rey’s reminder that this was no social call. This girl was certainly a challenge. A challenge he was entirely up for. 

“May I see your cat?” Ben asked, keeping things professional. 

Rey instantly picked up on his change of tone with regret, but handed him the tabby with ease.

“Does “she” have a name?’ Rose asked.

Rey blushed, Poe and all the others had teased her for this omission. Cassian had even asked; wondering if she was trying to avoid attachment to her cat by not naming it.

So, not wanting to look uncaring, Rey pulled the first thing she could think of out of thin air. “Elsa. You know, as in the Frozen character. I thought Leia might like that as the cat is partially hers.” 

“Oh that’s so cute, she will love that!” Rose assured. Ben looked at Rey keenly, and she wondered if he saw through her bluff. 

“Leia’s in school for another hour but maybe we could pick her up later so she could see Elsa?” Rose suggested.

Rey’s demeanor softed,”Definitely. I’d love to see Leia after this and she’s more than welcome to play with Elsa.”

Ben, who was stroking Elsa beneath her chin, said, “Well I’ll go shopping with you and then leave you to it. I have a lot to do today.”

Rose looked puzzled at her brother and then it clicked, her brother was going to play hard to get. 

By the disappointed expression on Rey’s face at Ben’s comment, Rose was fairly certain it was working.

****

Rey, Ben, and Rose spent every bit of an hour at the Springfield PetSmart. Rey had been living in survival mode with Elsa the past few days just feeding her cat food from the local convenience store. 

She soon realized that taking care of a cat was expensive and extensive.

“This is like buying for a baby!” Rey complained, setting the tick collar into the cart on top of the cat bed. It was a good thing Elsa was cute. 

“As an aunt I can assure you, taking care of a baby is much, much more costly!” Rose commented.

“Poe and Kaydel are expecting so I’ll get to be a full blown “Aunt” soon! “ Rey admitted. 

Rose smiled in camaraderie, “It is the best. I just stuff Leia with sugar and unleash her on Paige and Nod!”

“That’s cause you're a brat!” Ben said, flicking Rose’s arm.”You spoil Leia to death!”

Rose kicked Ben’s foot gently. “Because you don't? Fairly certain that you're the one who bought her a new bike for Hanukkah last year.”

Rey admired the easy camaraderie between them, it reminded her of her relationship with Poe. She wished Ben would actually talk to her, not just give her advice. 

Zorii was clearly wrong about Ben’s interest in her.

“Now,” Ben lectured, interrupting her thoughts, “It is essential that you brush your cat’s teeth with this every night.” Ben held up the toothbrush and toothpaste kit.

“I have to brush the cat’s teeth!” Rey exclaimed. She couldn't even remember to brush her teeth all of the time.

“Well of course Hazel, otherwise the cat will get cavities and taking a cat to get their teeth fixed is outrageously expensive,” he replied.

“H- Hazel?” Rey asked completely disarmed. 

Ben shrugged, “You have lovely hazel eyes, it suits you. Unless,” Ben asked, meeting her eyes, “you have any objection to being called that?” 

If any other man in the universe had dared give Rey an endearing nickname she would have walked away right then and there. But number one, Ben was helping Rey with her cat, number two Rose was there so it’s not as if they were alone and number three, despite her best objection it did something to Rey’s heart to hear those words in his deep voice as he stared at her.

“No, it’s okay.” Rey shrugged hoping Ben wouldn’t notice her blush.

Ben did, inwardly grinning. 

Rose took pity on her brother’s crush. “I think we just need a carrier and then let’s get some peppermint ice cream from the Coldstone next door. We can grab something to take to Leia.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ben said, still keeping his eyes on Rey's. 

Rey looked down, breaking contact. “That’s fine,” she muttered.

Ben's hot and cold treatment of her was driving her crazy. Rey was used to rejecting guys before they even made a move. Ben on the other hand would flirt with her and then pull back before she could set a boundary. It was almost as if Ben could see into her heart and sense when she was starting to get afraid. No one had ever read her so well. His understanding terrified her especially as it made him all the more tempting.

She needed distance soon or a cat wouldn't be the only one she allowed into her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on having the first half of this published to Ao3 before Christmas and the second half during the first ten days of January. I have been the victim of getting attached to many multi chapter stories that have remained unfinished so when I take some time off at Christmas I want to assure you I have a very detailed outline and a plan to finish, I just need some extra time with my littles over the holidays and I have a challenge due the 29th. I also want to wrap this up while we still hopefully possess a little holiday cheer so I promise I won’t take too long. Happy Holidays and thank you so much for reading. Next update Monday night


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support! This chapter is based on an actual college date. Unfortunately I had no Ben Solo on the scene. Enjoy 😉

“So let me get this straight, Dameron. You are setting Rey up with someone who is falling apart, and you want me to rescue her when the date goes south by conveniently being at the same location?” Ben asked, slightly confused. He was sitting in the living room of Paige and Nodin’s house with Kaydel and Poe, who was in full plotting mode.

Poe smirked, “Exactly Solo, I’m glad you are on my wavelength!” 

Ben shook his head. “Wouldn’t this be a lot simpler if I was on the date with her? I mean I know she’s gun shy, but I think we’re making progress.” Ben thought of Rey’s telltale blush the other day at the pet shop when he called her Hazel. The pink in her cheeks was absolutely lovely.

“He’s got a point, honey,” Kaydel interjected from the couch where she was propping her very swollen feet up, “I mean, I know you are a little protective of her, but why fix her up with Snap if you want her with Ben?”

Poe ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay, it’s like this. Rey likes Ben, I can tell,”

Ben swelled with joy, beaming, but Poe held his hand up and said, 

“Rey is just like a scared little kitten. You get too close to her and she’s bound to scratch. Losing her parents was traumatic; losing Jonathan.... well that just about ruined her. Ben has to build trust with her outside of a dating relationship or there is absolutely no hope.”

Ben took a deep breath and exhaled. 

Paige, who was sitting next to Kaydel, noticed and asked, “I don’t mean this in a bad way, but are you sure this is the relationship you want to pursue, Ben? She sounds ... complicated?”

Ben was far from surprised by Paige’s question yet still felt affronted on Rey's behalf. Paige was above all practical and sometimes it could come across as judgmental. 

“She’s worth it Paige. And don’t forget, I am pretty complicated myself and,” Ben hesitated before finishing, “I do know a little bit about loss.” 

Paige smiled sadly thinking of Tai, Ben’s best friend who died in high school. “Just remember, you can’t fix Rey. She’s not one of your wounded animals.”

Ben knew his sister had a point, and nodded. “I know, Paige, and I appreciate that, but even before I knew her story I was attracted to her. There's this amazing connection.” 

Kaydel interjected, defending Rey. “Honestly, I think Rey needs someone like Ben; devoted and insightful. And I also agree with Ben, in some ways we are all complicated. Rey has a lot to offer and he would be lucky to have her. She's intelligent, kind, and once you break those walls down, extremely loyal.

Finally she added, “But I still think this whole set up with Snap is just plain stupid, even for my husband.” 

“Hey!“ Poe protested, “You keep talking like that and I won’t go grab you shakes and french fries for your next midnight craving.” 

“Oh gross, Kay. That’s disgusting!” Paige shuddered. 

“Says the woman who ate pickles and peanut butter for six months straight,” Nod interjected.

Ben sighed, as Paige and Kay got into a pregnancy comparison session and looked at Poe. “When and where do you want me to be? My old friend Armitage is in town this weekend, maybe he can help.”

***************

“I think she looks nice in this green one; it brings out her eyes,” Zorii said, contemplating while standing in Rey’s bedroom holding a dress. 

“I don’t know, Zorii. Rey has always looked good in pink,” Jyn contradicted her and picked up a pink sweater dress. “Besides, this one really shows off her legs.”

Rey sighed, “I am here you guys and I really don’t, “ she huffed, “understand why either one of you care so much about my date with Snap. I know exactly how it will go, terrible.”

“You need to be a little more positive about this, Rey.” Jyn scolded Rey, although she had aged out of the foster system a long time ago. “Dating is supposed to be enjoyable.”

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it,” Zorii snorted, thinking of her last disastrous date. 

“See, mom, see?” Rey pointed towards Zorii. “I’m not the only one who doesn’t like it.”

“Oh I like dating, “ Zorii protested, “I just wish people would be honest about their age. Going out with a college freshman was terrible, especially when he let that door slam in my face.”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with age, Zorii, but with manners. What you both need is to meet someone who makes your heart dance,” Jyn said with a smile, “Someone who you can really see living your life with, hardships and all.”

“Yeah, well, someone with the name Snap sounds more like rice krispies than marriage material, mom!” Rey protested. 

“You know what I think the real issue is, Rey?” Zorii said, “The real issue is that you want a date with Ben, not Snap, and he hasn’t indicated that he is interested in you. It’s driving you crazy!”

Rey absolutely hated how well her best friend of ten years knew her. Zorii, like herself, was a firehouse volunteer in high school and they had both taken the EMT course together. 

And Zorii was kind of right. Rey knew, without a doubt, that she was attracted to Ben, but did she want to date him despite her policy of keeping guys away? She wasn’t entirely sure but she knew one thing, he hadn’t even given her the option of dating him. 

Rey pushed her jumbled thoughts to the side and snapped, “Don’t be ridiculous Zorii, Ben and I are just friends.”

Zorii shot Jyn a knowing glance, “Keep telling yourself that.”

Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed a black dress that was laid out.

*****

“Now, where do you want me to sit?” Zorii asked, as she and Rey arrived at the restaurant early. The girls had made a practice long ago of stalking each other’s first dates to avoid creepers.

“I think somewhere by the bar.” Rey said absently as she impatiently waited for Snap.

Zorii looked around and gasped. “Oh no, no, no, no!” Zorii impatiently shook her head. 

Rey’s head snapped up at her friend’s distress. “What?”

“Armitage is here,” Zorii whispered.

“What?!” Rey sighed, the last thing they needed was Zorii’s ex. The two had dated for a year when Armitage had been offered a job in Chicago and chose to prioritize his career over Zorii. It had crushed the carefree firefighter’s heart especially as they hadn’t ever had closure. 

“Yeah, well, he’s not alone. Ben is with him - how the hell do they know each other?” Zorii complained. 

Rey’s heart sank when she saw Ben, and prayed that he didn’t see her. The last thing she needed was for him to think she was dating someone. 

“Rey, I am sorry, but I am bailing. I do not under any circumstance- oh crap, they saw us and they are coming over here.” Zorii became increasingly flustered as the men approached.

Rey bit her lip. This was just perfect. What in the world would Ben think? 

“Zorii, could I have a word?” Armitage asked, completely ignoring Rey. 

Zorii looked at Rey, who nodded, and the two went to talk in armchairs a few feet away.

“Hi Rey,” Ben greeted, in his deep timbre. She couldn’t help but admire the way his button-up stretched across his muscles. Ben caught her staring, winked and then his eyes raked her form. 

Rey blushed red to the core, almost feeling that Ben was mentally undressing her. 

“You look nice tonight, Hazel. Any special plans?” Ben asked, softly.

“Um, well,” Rey swallowed, “See Poe kinda set me up with this guy.”

Ben, oddly, didn’t seem disappointed. 

“You don’t sound too happy about it,” he observed keenly.

Rey sighed, “Well, I just don’t really do dating.”

Ben’s eyebrow’s quirked, “You don’t do dating? How are you going to meet anyone, Hazel?”

Rey wished she could be swallowed up whole. She did not want to explain her ‘no attachment’ policy to Ben, of all people. Just in case he was interested, she didn’t want to entirely throw a chance of a future with him away, did she?

“I hadn’t been planning on meeting anyone,“ Rey finally conceded.

“Not anyone, ever?” Ben questioned, his eyes capturing hers. 

Rey shifted on her heels uncomfortably, still not answering his question.

“Is that still how you feel?” Ben’s voice was low as he persisted. 

“I- I don’t know,” Rey admitted, looking to the ground. What was she saying? She couldn’t believe the power he had over her.

Ben reached over and tucked a loose strand of Rey’s hair behind her ear. “Let me know when you figure it out, Hazel.” he said softly; and added, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Rey felt her heart explode as Ben gently touched her. This was bad, so - so bad. She wanted to date Ben, she wanted to kiss Ben, she wanted to be in bed with Ben. This was everything she did not want or need. Rey was so close to throwing caution to the wind and it terrified her. All she could think about was her parents and Jonathan, and had much it hurt to lose them. 

With the pain came a renewed sense of purpose. “Well I’m glad we’re friends,” Rey stated crisply. “Right?”

Ben winced. He had really thought he was making some progress, but Rey had just flung the friendzone flag up. 

“Yes, Rey.” Ben managed, “We are friends.” 

Rey knew she hurt him with her statement by the sadness in his beautiful eyes. She could kick herself. 

“I mean it, Ben, I want to be your friend. I don’t always say that, I’m a prickly person.” Rey tried to make up for her slight.

Ben looked at her intently, realizing that Rey was extending him a gift with her offer of friendship and that, for now, it would have to do. Poe’s words from earlier echoed. He determined that if he needed to be friends with this beauty first to win her heart, he would.

“Then we are friends,” Ben restated with a little more enthusiasm. 

Rey smiled.

“Now,” Ben said, with a shift in his tone breaking the emotional tone of their conversation, “Is that the guy you have a date with?”

Rey whipped her head around and groaned as a rather large man with an untucked shirt approached. He sneezed, and then wiped his nose with his hand. Then he stuck the offending hand out for Rey to shake it.

“Hey, Poe showed me your picture, you must be Rey!” Snap said and sneezed again not bothering to cover his nose.

Rey heard Ben snort.

“I am Rey. Um, do you need a kleenex or something?” Rey offered and didn’t touch his hand.

Snap laughed, “Oh yeah, sorry. Kare was always telling me to wipe my nose. Kare’s my ex girlfriend, we broke up last week. I’m not really over it yet.” Snap’s voice started to crack.

Rey looked at him, realizing he was on the edge of tears. Zorii and Hux had stopped talking and were staring. Snap’s loud voice had apparently reached to them. 

“I’m sorry,” Snap said as the tears came. “I dated her for six years and now she has left me, and I just, I just-” 

“You know- I’ll buy you a drink.” Zorii interrupted. “Just give me a second. What do you like?”

“I don’t know, Kare always ordered for me.” Snap sobbed harder. 

“Oh, my god.” Armitage muttered. Compassion was not his strong point. 

“I’ll find something for you, I used to bartend.” Zorii headed to the bar at a breakneck speed. Rey groaned internally as her wingwoman fled the scene.

“So, we should probably let you-“ Ben started and Rey grabbed his elbow with force to stop him from leaving. 

“Snap, you really don’t seem like you are in the mood for a date. Why don’t we all hang out since we are  _ friends _ who love to help each other out?” Rey asked.

If Ben didn’t pick up on that clue Rey was positive that their friendship would be very short lived. 

Snap sneezed again hitting Armitage straight on the face. He very carefully used a napkin to wipe it off and said, “You know I’ll have a waiter bring you that drink. I think Zorii and I might grab a drink together instead, if you don’t mind, Ben, we have a lot to catch up on.”

Ben, whose bicep was currently being gripped by the girl of his dreams said, “No, Armitage, I don’t mind at all.”

Armitage had never walked away faster in his life. 

Rey didn’t let go of Ben’s arm the whole evening. 

****

“And that, Benjamin, is why I don’t date,” Rey said to Ben, after listening to three hours of Snap Wexley discuss his broken heart. Rey had to give it to Ben, he certainly was a good listener and not afraid of emotions. He even managed to get Snap to laugh by telling funny animal stories.

Neither Ben, nor Rey, were sad though when Snap finally departed.

Ben tapped Rey’s nose with his finger. “We are pausing this argument for now, you have a terrible advantage at the moment. What the hell would you have done if you were alone with that guy?”

“Taken advantage of the bar.” Rey laughed and then added, “I feel kinda sorry for him, but what in the world was Poe thinking? I swear my cousin is a moron!”

“Perhaps,” Ben said cryptically. He had observed how Snap’s presence had created a camaraderie between them, and that she seemed actually comfortable in his presence. Ben insisted on walking Rey to her car door. Zorii and Hux had completely disappeared. 

“Thank you, Ben, so much, for being my friend tonight.” Rey smiled at Ben and spontaneously kissed his cheek. Her cheeks turned extremely red at this uncharacteristic act. She climbed into her car, turned the engine on, and gave Ben a little wave with her hand saying, “Maybe I could bring Elsa by next week, to see Leia?” 

He gave her a thumbs up and watched her drive away with thoughtful eyes. Ben stroked his cheek where Rey had kissed it. He had to admit, Poe was quite the genius. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Come on, Elsa, baby! We are almost there.” Rey sighed as her tabby continued to meow. Of all the cats she had to adopt in the world, she would have to find one who hated riding in the car. 

Elsa was in fact Rey’s mini me. It was kinda hilarious. She would hang around Rey constantly, but really didn’t like it if Rey tried to cuddle her for more than a minute. 

Elsa adored Ben, of course, and he seemed to be the only one who could tame Elsa’s wild heart and hold her longer. 

Rey hated Springfield traffic, and clearly her cat felt the same by her loud meowing.

Over the past few weeks, Rey had become a frequent visitor at Ben’s. Ben watched Leia on Tuesday and Thursday afternoon until dinner time so Rey, who was on Night shifts at the moment, would wake up, shower, and then head over with Elsa on those days.

Leia was there to welcome with her pixie smile and, more often than not, Rose joined in the fun. It was ironic, it was almost as if the universe was conspiring to make Rey feel safe around Ben.

For they were never alone together for more than a minute. Ben didn’t make any more statements insinuating his affections but Rey knew. She knew from the way Ben called her Hazel, from the way he always gave her a gentle squeeze upon departure and arrival. From the way he would always greet her with her favorite peppermint cocoa, from the way he would laugh at her jokes and for the frequency she would catch him just staring. 

It should terrify her, but there was something almost calming about Ben’s presence and so Rey continued to develop their friendship. Surely hanging out with him and his niece wouldn’t be forming too much of an attachment. 

With these thoughts Rey arrived at Ben’s house. It was an older Colonial style house that he was refurbishing. For Ben’s way of paying for Vet school was to flip houses and Rey had to admit that from what she had seen he was excellent at it. 

Rey removed the cat carrier from her car when she noticed Ben’s neighbor, a thin tall brunette staring at her. The girl stared and then texted someone.

Rey winced, as she recognized the girl; it was her landlord’s daughter, Bazine, and from the look on her face she was less than thrilled to see Rey in front of Ben’s house.

Rose had mentioned to Rey that Ben had very briefly dated his neighbor but that it was a poor match and Ben had escaped a real “bitch”. By the way Bazine was glaring at her Rey would agree.

Bazine marched over to Rey and said, “Um don’t you live in my Father’s complex?”

Rey’s heart sank. She was literally caught red handed.

“Um, yes.” Rey admitted. This was bad so very bad. Finding an apartment in Springfield had taken a lot of effort and Rey could not afford to lose hers.

“Pretty sure you’re not allowed to have animals in there.” Bazine hissed pointing to the cat.

Rey stuttered, “Well the thing is -”

“Don’t try to pass this off as Ben’s, because,“ Bazine pointed to herself, “Ben and I are close and this cat is not his.” Bazine’s hips literally swayed with attitude as she spoke.

Ben had obviously noted the commotion in his yard because Rey heard footsteps approach and felt his arm circle her waist. Rey smiled smugly at Bazine’s annoyed expression.

“Why are you here Bazine?” Ben demanded.

“Your new “girlfriend” clearly has a cat which is completely against her tenant agreement and I have already let my father know. He’s decided to kick you out.” Bazine’s smile was huge and smug.

Rey’s heart plummeted. Great, it was three weeks before Christmas and she was now homeless. Time to beg her foster parents for help.

Ben apparently had another solution and held Rey close, causing her heart palpate at an alarming rate and said, “Well then she’ll just have to move in with me.” 

Rey wasn't sure who was more surprised by this offer, her or Bazine. There was no way on the face of this earth she could be in the same house with Ben, no way. She wouldn’t last a night without kissing him. Surely he was just jesting to get Bazine off her case.

Bazine just glared at both of them and looked at a text on her phone. “Fine then, but you have two hours to get your stuff out.” She then marched off in a huff. 

Rey withdrew from Ben’s embrace and sat Elsa’s carrier down saying, “Ben what am I going to do?”

“Simple, I have a spare bedroom and you can move in with me!” Ben said this casually but his heart was beating fast.

“Ben, I can’t, I mean, it wouldn’t be right, I mean we like each other.” ‘Rey said without thinking.

Ben of course, picked up on her statement and said, ”Oh so you do like me Hazel?” He then winked. 

Rey blushed to her roots. Crap, crap, crap. She hadn’t admitted to a guy that she liked them since Thannison. This was just a mess, just a mess. Why did Ben have to be so damn charming?

“Well I mean - you know I have two hours, two hours to move all of my stuff out.’ Rey abruptly changed the subject to deal with the problem at hand.

Ben acknowledged the change and offered. “Listen, whenever you choose to lay your head, I will help you. Rose is in my house with Leia. I’ll grab my truck and help you move your stuff out, okay?”

Rey nodded her head and tried to fight the impending tears. Ben was such a sweetheart.

“Maybe Poe or my Dad can help too,” she sighed. “I think Poe is working but someone has to be free.”

*** 

Rey and Ben headed over to her apartment driving separately. Meanwhile Rose Tico was doing what she did best, hatching a plan. 

She called up her counterpart, “Listen Poe, it’s Rose, You know how Rey had to move out of her apartment due to Ben’s psycho neighbor Bazine?”

“Yeah I heard, why are you thinking what I am thinking?” Poe said with a smirk. He had met Rose months ago over at Paige and Nod’s and recognized a fellow mastermind when he saw her. Hence how the cat mysteriously showed up in the middle of the road in the first place. Ben and Rey were clueless.

“I’m thinking that it would be extremely inconvenient for anyone to host Rey at the moment except for Ben.” Rose laughed.

“You know Rose, I’m fairly certain our basement just flooded and Kay and I will have to move in with my Aunt and Uncle for awhile.” Poe smirked.

“Well I’m certain that Jess and I aren’t allowed to have cats in our place.” Rose said and then reminded him, “We need to get Zorii in on this.”

“Oh no worries, “ Poe laughed, “She is one hundred percent behind this arrangement. I’ll make sure that Jannah suddenly develops a cat allergy in case Rey reaches out to her and Finn.”

“We are so evil Poe.” Rose commented and shook her head, “I feel like we deserve godparent rights if this works and they get their happily ever after.”

*****

“Your apartment has roaches?” Rey looked at Zorii in disbelief. 

“Well not my apartment specifically but the building and the owners have prohibited us from staying the night until after the exterminator has come and the whole complex has been cleaned.” Zorii shrugged, lying through her teeth, “They said it could be a week or two.”

Rey looked at Zorii deflated. She had really been hoping that she could move in with Zorii as she knew for a fact that the building was creature friendly, apparently too friendly.

Everyone it seemed had an excuse. Her foster parents said it would be too much with Poe and Kay moving in especially with the baby due at any moment. 

Jannah was allergic to cats as was Paige. Even Stom, the new guy couldn’t help Rey out as his girlfriend Tallie was moving in and that would just be weird according to him.

It was clearly going to have to be Ben’s place or the cat was going to have to go. And Rey had to admit she had gotten very attached to Elsa. She really couldn’t let her go.

Rey sighed as the rest of her stuff was finally all packed up. Ben, Stom, Jessika and Nod carried the boxes and furniture out to various cars while Rey, Finn and Zorii gave the empty apartment a final clean. Finn was always the one at work who kept the kitchen clean and was currently mopping her floor.

“I can’t believe your landlord is making you clean this at such short notice.” Zorii shook her head and grabbed the duster. 

“I can’t believe the only person I know out of everyone who can take me in just happens to be Ben.” Rey muttered as she turned on the vacuum. “Somehow you all are conspiring.”

“There is always Snap.” Finn suggested wickedly over the vacuum’s hum.

Rey just shook her head, “Yeah right, I’m not that desperate. 

*******

Ben was so-o very thrilled as the last of Rey’s things were brought into his house. He was fairly certain that his friends and family had helped propel this situation along. Surely Rey would finally let her guard down being in such close proximity. 

She had come so far. Zorii confided in him that it was nothing short of a miracle that Rey had admitted her feelings for him but advised him to still keep it slow. 

“You may Solo want to give her a little incentive.” Zorii winked.

Ben raised his eyebrows. “What exactly do you mean Bliss?” 

“Maybe plant some mistletoe, bake her cookies, and definitely lose the shirt multiple times.” Zorii advised.

Ben shook his head, “Armitage doesn't stand a chance getting over you does he?”

“I certainly hope so.” Zorii sighed, “He’s one of the best guys I’ve dated even if he does come across as a sourpuss and is so career focused.”

“Well he hates his new job so maybe he’ll move back home with some extra persuasion.” Ben advised and added, “I’ll put in a good word if you do the same for me.”

Zorii shook his hand in agreement and looked at Ben critically, “Trust me when I say this, you are incredibly well built and taking your clothes off will definitely serve as an advantage.” 

****

Ben took Zorii’s advice to heart while Rey showered and settled in.

Which is why when Rey Kanata came down the stairs to get some water she froze. In the middle of the living room Ben Solo was doing push ups in nothing but shorts. 

“I thought, I’d get a work out in before I jumped in the shower.” Ben said completely unabashed.

Rey just nodded. Ben’s physique was absolutely beautiful, so - so beautiful. He was well sculpted absolutely everywhere and had the best six pack she'd ever seen.

“You like what you see Hazel?” Ben smirked at Rey’s blatant staring.

Rey finally found her voice, “Don’t you think you need a shirt or something?”

“Why, and miss seeing you blush?” Ben said and then added, “Don’t worry I’ll have a shirt on later.”

“Later?” Rey asked. What was happening later? This was a housemate arrangement born out of desperation, nothing more but his gleaming muscles were so distracting; Rey wondered if they felt as good as they looked.

“Later, I’m making you dinner and we are watching holiday movies on the couch.” Ben then stood up and stretched his muscles. 

Rey was too distracted by the beauty in front of her to even protest. Nor that evening when Ben placed his arm on the back of the couch did Rey utter a complaint. Instead she found herself leaning into his chest while he played with her hair. He definitely felt as good as he looked.

Ben for the first time ever thanked the stars for his neighbour. 

Rey fought back tears as Ben gently caressed her temple with his fingertips. There was no doubt about it. She was completely and utterly falling for Ben Solo. She couldn’t run away from this if she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Just in case you have any free time over the holidays I have a few other holiday themed works including a one shot that is short and sweet. I haven't figured how to create a link to it but if you peruse my works it's there. Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your support. Happy New Year!
> 
> And Yes, I did marginally alter the title of this fic so I hope that didn't throw you for a loop.
> 
> So we have three chapters left after this and then an epilogue!
> 
> Just a few things - there is a brief mention of drug use in Ben's discussion with Rey in this chapter as he discusses his experiences in High School. It is not a major plot point and I did not feel like it was significant enough to tag the fic but I do want to let you know. Tai, Ben's friend has a bad experience at a party and his drink is spiked with something that takes his life.
> 
> This is one of two chapters that touches on loss. I hope I treat it with sensitivity and I do try to still keep this a Hallmark type of fic with lots of fluff and hope.

“Hazel!” Ben yelled from the living room.

“Yes, Ben,” Rey answered with a grimace, trying to open the kitchen window. Ben was going to kill her; smoke was everywhere, burning her eyes and throat.

“Would you mind telling me why smoke is coming from my kitchen. I mean you are a firefighter, so….”

“I may have, possibly, burnt four sheets of gingerbread,” Rey admitted, and sighed with relief when the window budged. 

“Wait, you are telling me you placed four sheets of gingerbread in my oven at the same time?” The disbelief was evident in Ben’s voice.

“Yes.” Rey cringed, and opened up the back door. She had been trying to save time, which since she now had blackened baked goods, was perhaps not a great idea.

“Hazel!” Ben yelped, and Rey could hear him stand up from his workout. 

Which meant that Ben was coming into the kitchen, more than likely shirtless again.

It wasn’t that she objected to his shirtless state. It’s just that every time she saw him half naked she was filled with a desire to push him against a wall and assault his mouth with hers.

Rey worried that she had already become too attached to Ben; she had hung out with him and cuddled with him on multiple occasions. These were all things she swore she wouldn’t do. Kissing, well kissing would not, and could not, happen.

And Ben, well the man was simply tempting her walking around the house with his perfect physique.

He even put up mistletoe above the kitchen door the other day and when she questioned, “Aren’t you Jewish?” his answer was, “I wasn’t aware that gentiles had the monopoly on holly. Why? Are you nervous about something Hazel?” He smirked with that shit eating grin of his.

Rey made no further comments. 

So now Ben walking into the kitchen dressed only in shorts, while she was covered in flour, and waving the back door to stop the fire alarm, was downright embarrassing. 

He surveyed the mess of burnt gingerbread, dirty dishes, and Rey’s general appearance. There was even a broken bowl on the floor that she had accidentally knocked over and Elsa was licking up batter. 

Ben took in a deep breath, willing his anal retentive self to not lose it with this beautiful girl, and exhaled, “You know, Rey, my grandma Padme has a pretty mean gingerbread recipe, it’s almost as good as her honey cake. Why don’t we clean up a bit and then I’ll show you.”

Rey sighed a breath of relief. She had been really afraid that Ben was going to lose it. “That would be great.”

“What is this all for anyway, Hazel?” Ben asked, as he started to throw the charred cookies in the trash.

Rey turned on the hot water and let the sink fill. “My mom and I always make gingerbread houses for the local children’s ward at the hospital, but with Kaydel and Poe staying with my parents, and getting ready for the baby, my mom just hasn’t had time. I wanted to keep up the tradtition- clearly I need my mom’s help.”

“You’re really close to her, aren’t you?” Ben observed keenly.

Rey looked at her feet, she really hated talking about herself and, so far, had avoided doing that with Ben. “She’s been really good to me.” She shrugged and changed the subject.

“I hope I don’t need to go back to the store and get any more ingredients.” 

“You can use mine,” Ben said absently. He was frustrated with how Rey so quickly turned from her personal life. But then, Ben himself was a fairly closed book. Maybe he needed to open up to her first.

“My grandma Padme passed away when I was in High School,” Ben shared, tentatively.

“Oh I’m sorry!” Rey looked sincerely troubled. “That must have been hard.” 

“It was,” Ben continued, taking a deep breath. He was kind of glad that Rey's eyes were on cleaning the countertop.

“Everything kind of fell apart after her death and I made some really bad decisions,” Ben admitted. 

Rey stopped wiping the counter and looked up, giving Ben her full attention.

“What happened?”

“I was on the wrestling team in High School and we got a new coach, Coach Snoke. He wanted us to use steroids to bulk up and I did,” Ben admitted watching her reaction.

Rey had heard of that happening before on sports teams so she wasn’t entirely shocked, but clean cut Ben did not seem like the type to go along with that.

As if Ben could read her mind he said, “Usually I would have told someone, but I was so upset about Grandma dying, and my parents were just so busy with work and the girls. It just seemed like the only attention I received was on the wrestling mat.”

Rey inwardly hurt as she thought of him being ignored.

“I went along with it and then he started passing us other drugs. I knew it was wrong but anyone who protested was removed from the team and somehow would get caught with an inappropriate substance in their locker and expelled,” Ben shared. “Snoke really had a hold on us.”

“Oh, Ben, I’m sorry.” Rey said and took his hand in hers. Ben gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“Oh, it got worse. My grades started slipping and I started to cheat,” Ben admitted. “I plagiarized one of Paige’s paper’s and Snoke made it look like she had copied off of me. Then she almost failed her class and our relationship was pretty rocky for a while. I was even nasty to Rose and she is four years younger than me.”

Rey couldn’t even imagine this since the two were so close now. “What changed?”

Ben’s voice cracked; he didn’t want to talk about the next part, but he knew, he knew that this girl who had walked through agony needed to know his own pain. She would never open up to him as long she felt that he was a stranger to grief. He wanted her heart so he must give her his. 

“My best friend Tai and I had joined the team together and Tai really wanted to report Snoke on numerous occasions. I cautioned him not to, which was,” Ben looked down, and Rey squeezed his hand, “the biggest regret of my life.”

Rey could feel the sorrow radiating from Ben and placed her hands on his arms. “He died, Rey, he died and it was my fault. We went to a party and someone must have slipped a strong drug into his drink because he suddenly became really ill. No one would help, not even Snoke when I called him.” Ben had to stop to wipe his eyes and take a deep breath. Rey’s hands stayed in place and she ached for Ben’s heart, clearly shaken.

“I had to call my dad, who was constantly urging me to quit the team because he could tell something was up. By the time we made it to the hospital, Tai was dead.”

“And then,” he added, “my Dad confronted Snoke and the stress gave him a stroke.” Ben trembled, “We almost lost my Dad as well.”

Rey started to cry, she couldn’t help it. She felt Ben’s pain as it mingled with her own.

“Ben, it wasn’t your fault, none of it. Snoke was the adult and should have had charges pressed against him for introducing minors to substance,” Rey protested.

“He finally was,” Ben shared. 

“I know, Ben, I know it hurts. I always thought it was my fault you know. My fault that the fire started, my fault that my parents and brother died. I didn’t understand what I had done to make them all leave me, Ben.” Rey trembled, and soon Ben was rubbing her arms with his hands.

Ben took Rey’s face between his hands gently and caught her gaze, “Rey, it is not your fault that your parents and brother died; why would you even think that?” 

“Because I always lose everything I love, Ben, always, that’s why...” Rey gulped.

“That’s why, what?” Ben asked, feeling through his sorrow that she was about to say something crucial.

Rey wished Ben wasn’t looking into her face so intently. He gave her cheeks another caress. 

“That’s why I can’t afford to fall in love with you, Ben, because I’ll lose you.” Rey admitted, her eyes to the ground.

Ben sucked in his breath. They were both so emotionally charged right now but it was such necessary territory.

“I know it hurts, Rey, and that loss will always be in your heart. I know I can’t remove it, but I just want to carry your burden with you. We both know loss, Rey, neither one of us needs to be alone.” Ben’s words were earnest.

Rey looked at Ben through glazed eyes, “There is part of me that really wants to turn to you. To know you understand me is even more tempting, but I’m going to need time, Ben, time to trust that this won’t be taken away too.”

Ben took a deep breath. He was trying to take it so slow but this fragile girl needed it slower.  
He gently took his hands away and took a step back.

“Whatever you need Rey, as a friend, as a lover, but please don’t play with my heart either.” 

Rey met Ben’s gaze as it held hers, “Then I’ll be very honest about what I want right now.”

“Yes?” Ben swallowed hard. He really couldn’t take another rejection after he had laid his past out so freely. 

Rey took his hands in hers and led him over to the doorway where the mistletoe hung.

She took the plunge, and said with a tremble, “I would like you to kiss me, Ben Solo.”

And with eagerness he happily obliged. His lips slid over hers, tasting her tears as well as her sweetness and his tongue dipped into her mouth gently. Ben moaned and pressed her back up against the doorway relishing in every little touch. For once, Rey lost herself and allowed her feelings to flow freely as they explored each other with their hands and tongues.

The kitchen didn’t get cleaned for quite awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written two one shots recently that you might want to check out:
> 
> [Just One Kiss Before We Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392732)  
> This is a Post World War I Romance fic set in the Swiss Alps
> 
> [A Redeemed Kylo Ren Figure Just Won't Sell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255893)  
> This is a Christmas Fic about Second Chances


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how in every Hallmark movie there is always some drama or misunderstanding about two thirds of the way through .....yeah. 
> 
> I'll try to have the next chapter by Sunday/Monday so I don't leave you on too much of a cliffhanger. It's Hallmark, you all know everything will work out!!!

Ben’s kitchen had all the holiday feels as the soundtrack to Love Actually played in the background while Leia created her own Gingerbread Mansion. She had bowls of candy and icing tubes, intent on creating a true Hanukkah gingerbread spectacle. Jessika and Rose were attempting to help her while Rey sipped on some hot cocoa and stroked Elsa. Rey was quite done with gingerbread after her baking disaster. 

“I want a Menorah in the window Aunt Jessika, not a candle,” Leia complained.

Jessika, who was not an artist, huffed. Rose took pity on her and grabbed the piping bag. 

“Grandma Padme would be so proud of you!” Rose commented, as she expertly drew the symbol of light. 

“I'm so glad you are coming tonight, Rey. Nod is Jewish too, so it’s only been Han and I for the longest time as the outsiders,” Jessika smiled.

“Like we don't bend over backwards to make you feel welcome.” Rose shook her head.

“Well, I can't sing that Rock of whatever it is song, so I always feel like an idiot when we light the candles. I’m glad I’ll have someone else who doesn’t know the lyrics,” Jessikka laughed. 

Rey smiled at her words, but was inwardly incredibly nervous about tonight. It had only been two weeks since the mistletoe makeout session and Ben seemed eager to incorporate Rey into his life as much as possible, even inviting her to his family festivities.

Hanging out, and making out, with Ben were things that Rey truthfully liked a lot, a whole lot. Ben’s lips were very amazing and talented. But meeting Ben’s parents seemed like a major commitment and kind of a rush for a girl who avoided any serious ties. 

“You know, Ben hasn’t brought a girl home for Hanukkah in years,” Jessika commented and added, “He must really like you.” 

Rey bit her lip and Rose, always observant, said, “Don’t worry, it’s not that big of a deal that you are coming. We often invite our friends too. Jannah and Finn have been before.”

“Yeah, but Ben hasn’t brought a - ow Rose, why are you kicking my shin?” Jessika shook her leg in pain.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh as Rose obviously tried to cover up Jessika’s divulgence.

“I’m pretty aware of how your brother feels about me,” Rey said. “I know this is a big deal.” 

“Are you in love with him?” Leia suddenly demanded.

“Leia, you can’t ask people that!” Rose scolded, even though she was absolutely dying to know the answer to that question. Nobody doubted that Ben was in love with Rey. 

Rey on the other hand was keeping her feelings close to her chest. 

She sucked in a deep breath, “I care for your Uncle Ben very much,” she answered truthfully, and then deflected with, “I think we have some blue piping for the dreidel on the house as well as some blue and white M&M’s.” 

Rey knew very well that she had deep feelings for Ben. 

But all these terrible scenarios kept going through her mind. What if he died? What if he left her? What if he stayed, but fell out of love with her. These thoughts haunted her at night. And on top of everything else she was worried that her insecurity would end up driving Ben away in the end.

As Rey was thinking this she heard footsteps and Ben entered into the kitchen. She wondered if he had overheard any of her conversation with Leia, and blushed. 

Ben came over to Rey and placed his hands around her middle, “No fires today, Hazel?” he whispered in her ear.

Rey playfully pinched him for his audacity but then snuggled in. She smiled contentedly.

“So I’m going to take it as a yes,” Jessika said out of the blue.

“Huh?” Rey said and wrinkled her nose. 

“The answer to the question earlier, a yes?” Jessika pressed. 

Rey suddenly knew exactly what question Jessika was referring to and was more than happy when her phone started ringing.

Rey excused herself, as she knew it was Cassian by the ringtone.

“What’s up?” Rey asked.

Cassian sighed, “I really hate to do this to you because I know you are going to Ben’s family’s dinner tonight but…”

“But?” Rey probed. 

“But you know that dinner with the mayor tonight? I need you to go in my place as my Lieutenant. I’m so sorry, Rey, but Jyn isn’t feeling well, and with Poe on call at the firehouse, I don’t feel good about leaving Jyn and Kaydel to themselves - not with Kaydel being so close to her birthdate.” 

“Is Mom okay?” Rey asked. Her foster mom was usually in such good health; this was unusual. 

“She’s okay, Rey, just a really bad headache. She would kill me if she knew I was making you miss this, but I just don’t know who else to ask in leadership who could do it. Besides, the Mayor loved your calendar picture.” Cassian did sound very apologetic. 

Rey felt very torn. Part of her really wanted to tell her foster father to please find someone else so she could still meet Ben’s parents. Surely someone would be available. 

The other part though, was almost relieved. Things were going very quickly with Ben, a little too fast in her opinion. Jessika made it sound earlier that she and Ben were super serious. Maybe Rey could meet his family after the holidays if all was still going well. 

“No it’s fine, Dad, I’ll do it,” Rey sighed.

“Thanks, Kiddo, please give Ben my apologies,” Cassian said.

“I will,” Rey assured her foster father and ended the call. 

She bit her lip. Mingled with relief that she didn’t need to meet Ben’s parents yet was a sense of dread. Ben was going to be so disappointed about this evening. Maybe she shouldn’t tell him that she was going to a fancy dinner with the Mayor, just that she had to work.

Ben chose that moment to appear. “Everything okay, Hazel?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

Rey hugged her arms across her chest and looked down, “I have to work tonight, Ben. I’m sorry I can’t make it.”

Ben’s face fell, and Rey saw him hold his breath. He was really gutted. 

He tried to hide his emotions with a smile, “It’s okay Rey, I understand.” He was really looking forward to introducing Rey to his parents, and this was indeed frustrating.

“Raincheck?’ Rey said, tugging on the hem of his shirt. It was funny how Ben only took his shirt off when they were alone. She missed his chest when the girls were here.

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and drew her in for a gentle kiss. “Of course, it’s not like you can help it if you have to work. I mean you are saving lives.”

Rey thought of the fancy dinner she would be attending at the Mayor’s house and felt a little guilt. 

She put her hands on his shoulders. “I will meet them, I promise!” Rey said, looking into his eyes.

“Good, Hazel, that makes me very happy,” Ben said, and pulled her in once again.

****

Ben sighed as he walked out of his parents spacious house. Dinner had been the same old same old. Leia was really the only one who was excited as she was given gifts and played the dreidel game. She also seemed to rack up an enormous amount of Gelt. His dad and mom had understood that Rey couldn’t come and his mom offered, “Bring her over for the Christmas dinner your father makes.” 

For Han Solo was never willing to give up his turkey dinner, and was insistent that they would keep his family tradition. Ben’s mom was fine, as long as Han did the cooking. He and Paige would usually help too. As long as the food was good, everyone was happy.

Tonight little Leia was crashing from all of the carbs and was fast asleep in her father’s arms. 

“Hey, Ben, could you help for a minute? Paige is still talking inside,” Nod called softly to Ben.

He leaned over and opened the door so that Nod could place his daughter on the back seat.

“You good?” Ben asked.

“Well actually, I have another favor too, if you have time,” Nod said, sheepishly. “I was supposed to give Cassian this thumbdrive for a party at the Mayor’s tonight; it has all of our calendar pics on it. Is there any chance you could run over there and drop it off?”

“You want me to walk into the Mayor’s Christmas dinner celebration?” Ben said, with a laugh. His henley sweater and blue jeans had barely met his mother’s approval.

“You’ll be fine. Not everyone dresses up. Besides, I went a few years ago and the food is great. I’m sure they would let you sample. It would really save me some time, please.”

Ben could hardly ignore his brother-in-law's pleas. Besides, he didn’t know what time Rey would be home, and he didn’t fancy returning home to an empty house yet. He had become so used to having Rey there. He really hoped she was there to stay. Only he hoped for a different bedroom arrangement eventually.

“I’ll do it, but you owe me!” Ben told Nod who then handed the thumb drive over.

****

The Mayor’s house was tastefully decorated with fir wreaths, red ribbons, and thousands of Christmas lights. It was a spacious mansion and Ben still felt a little self-conscious entering.

The place was packed with a social status out of Ben’s league.

“I’m looking for someone from the fire department?” Ben said to the skeptical butler. He didn’t care what Nod had said, the man still did give his outfit the once over.

The butler pointed to the left and Ben rounded the corner. 

And the sight in front of him through him for a loop. 

Rey was there, dressed in her black dress, shoulder’s bare and hair curled. She was breathtaking with a beautiful smile on her lips. A man had his arm about her waist.

If Ben had been a little more observant he would have noticed that someone was clearly taking their picture together. Everyone wanted a picture with the pretty firehouse calendar girl and Rey had been posing all evening. 

But instead Ben walked over to Rey and rudely interrupted her conversation.

Her face went white, which angered Ben even more. “Give this to your dad and have fun on your date.” 

“Ben - it’s not -” Rey protested, but Ben stormed off without waiting for an explanation.

Ben stomped out to his truck and slammed the door. He couldn’t understand why Rey would lie to him, why? And it’s not that they’d ever had the conversation about being exclusive, but he was fairly certain it was implied. He pounded the steering wheel with the palm of his hands. Everyone had warned him not to push Rey too quickly, and he had.

***  
Rey couldn’t believe it when she saw Ben. He had looked so angry and at his words she realized how vastly wrong his interpretation of the scenario was. Rey knew she had to talk to him immediately. When he’d left, Rey felt her heart plummet and she knew how wrong she’d been not to tell him the whole truth, even if it meant admitting her doubts about meeting his parents.

Rey politely excused herself from the town businessman and ran after Ben. Her phone started ringing fiercely with Poe’s song and Rey figured she better answer it in case it was about the baby. Rey held it close to her ear as she wildly searched for Ben’s truck, there were so many vehicles.

“Is everything okay with Kay, Poe?” Rey asked immediately.

“It’s not Kay, Rey,” Poe said, his voice was thick with emotion causing Rey to freeze.

“What’s wrong, Poe?” Rey said with fear. Her stomach plummeted.

“It’s Aunt Jyn, Rey, she’s in the hospital. It’s...it’s pretty serious,” Poe’s voice cracked.

Rey ran to her car and got in. Ben would just have to wait. Tragedy had struck again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading!! 
> 
> I am not a medical expert or professional so please excuse any errors this chapter may contain in reference to Jyn's diagnosis. It is based on the experience of a dear friend.

Ben was still moping in the car when he noticed Rey sprinting across the mayor’s yard, running for her life. Obviously something was really wrong. 

Ben pushed aside his own concern, opened the door and jogged over to her. She was fumbling with her keys in the ignition, struggling. 

He could see tears across her face and he made a hasty decision. He gently took the keys from Rey’s hands, startling her.

“Where do you need to go? I’ll drive.” 

Rey looked up at Ben with watery eyes, in shock, “I can’t … I can’t,” and Rey started having trouble breathing, unable to get the words out of her mouth. 

Ben realized that Rey was having a panic attack and grabbed a water bottle that was tucked in a tray, and made her drink in between breaths, calming her down. She was literally falling apart in front of him and it made his heart ache.

Ben made a quick decision and called Poe, hoping he could help him solve this puzzle. “What’s wrong? Rey is really struggling here; did something happen?”

“I’m not surprised at all,” Poe immediately responded. “Can you bring her to the hospital? They’ve just admitted my Aunt into surgery.” Poe’s voice cracked at this and then he directed in a smoother tone, “And don’t bother going home to change first. Kay gave me some clothes for Rey since she had to work the Mayor’s dinner tonight. Just hurry.”

Several things clicked in Ben’s brain at this moment. He realized that he had been an utter idiot with his accusations since Rey had been at a work thing. He also realized that Rey was seriously going to need him if things went south. He hoped and prayed that Jyn would be alright.

“We’ll be there,” Ben promised Poe. 

“You okay?”Ben tentatively asked Rey, who seemed a little calmer after his intervention. Rey nodded, absolutely emotionally exhausted from the evening. She couldn’t believe that Ben was here, not after his overreaction. Part of her was still mad at him, but it spoke volumes to her that in the middle of a fight he would stay.

As if Ben could sense he needed to lighten her burden he said, “I’m really sorry for jumping to conclusions Rey. I know we need to talk about it later, but I care about you and I’m here for you.”

Rey wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and launched herself into Ben’s chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben embraced her and swallowed. “Let’s go to the hospital.” 

*****

Ben turned the radio on to fill the silence as Rey stared out the window during the drive. She was eerily quiet the whole way over and Ben just gave her space.

To his utter astonishment Rey took his hand when they got out of the car, entwining her fingers with his. He squeezed it and gave her a gentle caress. 

Poe and Cassian were both in the waiting room and got up from their chairs as soon as Ben and Rey arrived.

Cassian wrapped Rey in a heavy embrace and Poe greeted Ben with a hug.

“Thanks for bringing her, Ben. It means a lot,” Poe said solemnly, and Ben nodded.

“So what’s wrong Papá?’ Rey asked softly, wiping a tear from her face. 

“She had a brain aneurysm and is in emergency surgery. They do have it under control, and although she’s at risk for complications, there is every indication that she will survive,” Cassian said, and shook his head at Poe. “ _Mija,_ I’m sorry if Poe scared you, he should have given you more details and let you know that she was safe.”

Rey looked at her foster cousin and burst into tears. “So, Aunt Jyn isn’t going to die she’s going to be okay?” She sobbed with relief.

Cassian ran his fingers through his hair, “Yes, it’s going to be another four to six days here, and then six to eight weeks of recovery, but yes, she’s going to make it.” 

Rey punched Poe in the arm, “You scared the hell out of me.” Rey was still worried for her Aunt, but so relieved. She had been prepared for the very worst. Rey had convinced herself that yet another heartbreak was in store. 

The doctor came out then, and announced, “She made it and is resting. Her husband can come back now, I’m afraid you all have to wait.”

Cassian departed as quickly as possible to see his wife.

“Do you guys mind if I call Kay? She packed some clothes here for you, Rey,” Poe said, handing her the bag.

Poe then left to call Kaydel.

Rey stood there holding the change of clothes and shuffled her feet. She looked up tentatively at Ben, and asked him, “Will you be here when I get back?”

Ben scanned her face and nodded, “I’ll be wherever you need me to be tonight.” 

Rey let out a breath, “Let me change and then we can talk.”

He felt like a weight had been lifted from him. “I’ll get us some coffee in the meantime, and, Rey?” Ben swallowed.

“Yes, Ben,” Rey responded, waiting for his next words.

“You looked really beautiful tonight.” 

Rey could feel her cheeks get red and heated. “Thank you.” And Rey went to find a place to change.

*****

Ben found the hospital Starbucks and grabbed two coffees. His phone buzzed, and he saw that it was Rose. “Are you with Rey?” Rose demanded, and added, “I heard about Jyn.”

“Yeah, Rey’s kinda a wreck. And …” Ben started.

“What did you do, Benjamin?” Rose asked in her best professor tone that she used on her freshman classes. 

Ben sighed. His sister knew him so well. “She didn’t tell me that she was going to the Mayor’s party for work and when I saw her there I assumed it was a date and lost my temper.”

“And she’s still talking to you?” Rose asked. “This girl is more gone for you than you think.”

"Well, I’m not exactly proud of losing my temper with her,” Ben sighed.

“No offense, Ben, but if you are going to be with her then she’s going to have to get used to your moody moments. Maybe it’s not a bad thing for her to see you in one of your childish tantrums,” Rose commented.

“Rose!” Ben protested at his sister’s choice of words. 

“Oh come on, Ben, you’re not perfect and neither is she, and that’s okay. You have such an idealized view that she is _The One_ that you’re forgetting the obvious.”

“And that is?” Ben huffed. 

“That you’re both human and bound to make mistakes. Just because you feel that she perfect for you doesn’t mean you won’t fight. And also, Ben...,” Rose said.

“Yes?” Ben had a feeling that whatever Rose said was going to land a punch.

“You’ve known this girl less than a month and the fact that she was willing to even contemplate joining us for Hanukkah is amazing. I would have been scared to death to meet Jess’s parents so quickly.”

Ben grimaced, he hadn’t even thought of that. “I guess I am pretty determined to make sure that everything is perfect with her.” 

"Don’t be - just slow down and enjoy it,” Rose said softly, and then added, “Ben.”

“Yes, Rose,” Ben sighed.

“Rey doesn’t like coffee - go trade it in and buy her a hot chocolate instead.” 

Ben looked down at the two cups of coffee in front of him and just shook his head; his sister. 

***

Rey changed, and decided before returning to Ben, that she would try to find her foster Dad.

The hospital was small as Springfield wasn’t a great metropolis and she ran into a nurse who she’d met at the college.

“Phasma, I hate to ask this, but can I just take a peak at my mom?” Rey pleaded. 

Phasma, who knew Rey’s backstory, sighed and said, “Alright, but just for a minute. I’ll let you look in.”

The tall blond nurse allowed her to enter and she spotted Cassian sitting with a sleeping Jyn who now had a partially shaved head. He was holding her hand and reading. The scene made Rey’s heart ache with gratitude.

“Is mom really okay?” Rey asked Cassian, nervously.

He looked at his foster daughter who had been through so much.

“Yes, Rey, she really is fine. We might need your help with her recovery, and with the baby coming, but she will be alright.”

“I’m so glad,” Rey sniffed, she couldn’t fight the tears.

“You know _mija_ ,” Cassian turned to his foster daughter, “I know that we can never replace what you’ve lost, but having you in our lives has been the greatest blessing. Jyn and I were devastated when we learned we couldn’t have children, and you.. “ Cassian’s voice broke, “You were this little girl who needed us and it has been a true privilege to be parents for you even if it is not how it should have gone. You mean the world to both of us. “

Rey hugged her foster father tightly and said, “I love you too - I’m not very good at saying it but I really do and - and maybe I need to be a little better at appreciating the love that I do have.”

“I know someone who is willing to help you with that.” Cassian said, and Rey knew he meant Ben.

“I’m terrified, Papá, he’s so wonderful and caring and stupidly anal retentive and what - what if it doesn’t work out, then where will I be?” Rey sniffed.

“That boy is so in love with you that I think he’s made up his mind that it will work out, come hell or high water,” Cassian commented, with a glint in his eye. 

Rey laughed. “I think you are right. He certainly has gone out of his way to win my heart.” Rey thought of all of Ben’s hot chocolates for her, the cuddling on the couch, his obvious attempts to gain her attention with his shirtless state. And most importantly, how he stayed with her even when things between them were on a sour note just because she needed him.

"And has he?” Cassian asked.

Rey blushed and finally admitted, “Yes, yes he has.”

“Have you told him?” Cassian asked, knowing very well she hadn’t.

“No, I guess I probably should,” Rey said.

“It might be good for him to hear it,” Cassian said. “He can’t read your mind.”

Rey thought of Ben’s obvious insecurity at the party tonight, and realized that she really, really needed to express her love to him. For that was what it was. Ben had loved her so completely, without reservation, and it was time that he knew that she felt the same. Her dad was right too: for all the love she had lost in life, there was much she had also gained.

She took a deep breath, as an idea came to her mind. “I think I want to borrow a fire truck, Papá.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there! Thank you for sticking around after the holidays!!

Rey’s phone woke her up at the ungodly hour of 6:00 AM and Rey had to uncurl herself from Ben’s warm,muscular arms to answer it. She immediately missed the heat. She could definitely get used to sharing a bed with him. 

He protested, with a muttered, “Go back to sleep, Hazel. You barely slept at all; we were at your parents house so late last night.”

It had been five days since Jyn’s surgery, and Rey had been very busy. She and Cassian had both taken the week off. Cassian spent most of his time at the hospital, while Rey was both at the hospital and at her parent’s house getting it set up for Jyn’s return. Jyn would have to be on the main floor until she was fully recovered.

And, of course, in the middle of this Kaydel had to have an emergency C-section. A charming little girl, Shara, was added to the family. Unfortunately, with the C-section Kaydel and Poe were also stationed at the hospital. 

Between studying, and helping Rey, Ben had been busy too. He felt that they had moved on from the night of the party, but he still wanted something more so badly. Remembering Rose’s words, he tried his hardest to keep it slow and didn’t even bring up Christmas with his parents. 

The night of Jyn’s emergency surgery, Rey had moved into his bedroom just so that he could hold her and bring her comfort. Ben had realized that if that was where he and Rey were at, he could accept that for now. He just hoped someday that she would give him all of her heart.

“It’s Zorii, Ben, just let me take it,” Rey responded, yawning.

“Alright, but if it's Armitage drama, I’m killing her,” Ben complained.

Rey answered her phone and Ben rolled over to stare at her while tracing circles on her free arm which was very distracting. 

“Zorii?” Rey answered, trying to hide a smile, she knew exactly why Zorii was calling.

“It’s ready, and for the record, you owe Armitage and I big time.” Zorii huffed, but Rey could tell her best friend was smiling.

“Okay, We’ll be right there,” Rey answered, carefully, knowing that Ben was listening.

“Wait, is Adonis in bed with you?” Zorii demanded, “Because you are being very quiet.” 

“Maybe.” Rey tried hard not to laugh as Ben looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

“So, just to let you know, I will make a superb bridesmaid; better yet maid of honor. And I am willing to fight Rose for that.” 

“Zorii, I will see you later! Thank you.” Rey shut off the phone before her best friend made her laugh.

Ben was still staring at her expectantly.

Rey sat up and said, “Come on, we are going outside.”

“What...why it’s freezing?” Ben asked, confused.

Rey crawled out of bed, and then grabbed Ben’s hand, “Just come on.”

She hastily threw some layers on and he did the same.

Rey practically yanked Ben’s arm off as she pulled him down the stairs.

“Can I at least have coffee first?” Ben asked.

She turned to him, “There will be coffee, just come.”

He shook his head, Rey was being so mysterious.

They went outside where he then got the shock of his life.

“Why is there a firetruck in the front yard?”

“It’s actually a fire engine, and yes, there is a difference. I want to show you something, let’s get on it.”

Ben shook his head, but dutifully followed. He was absolutely astonished to see a picnic basket, two thermoses, and blankets spread out on the floor of the fire engine. The space was small, yet cozy for the purpose. Although Ben was certain they were about to break a thousand health and safety laws.

“Rey, what exactly is this?” Ben demanded. 

Rey urged Ben towards the engine and led him to space where the blankets lay.

She then took both of her hands and placed them in Ben’s. He stared at her intently. 

“For so long after the fire, this was my safe space. I have so many memories saving people and finding a purpose on these trucks. It’s been easier...” Rey took a deep breath, and Ben squeezed her hands, “It’s been easier to stay here up on my fire truck so I wouldn’t get hurt. I’ve pushed a lot of people away, my foster parents, Zorii and Poe. I don’t do intimacy well because it hurts so much to let people get close. But, Ben, you are impossible to push away. You are kind and caring and seem to know when I am getting scared. And... I’ve made a decision,” Rey stated.

“What is it, Hazel?” Ben asked, and gently ran his thumb over her lip which began to tremble. 

She held his gaze with her eyes watering, “I want you to be here, on this fire truck with me. On the good days, on the bad, when I’m scared and when I’m sad. I love you, Ben and even if I have days where it seems like I am pushing you away, your spot is permanently here.”

Ben looked down at the woman he loved with complete and utter adoration. He knew what a big deal this was for his feisty girl and his heart soared.

“I won’t let you down, Rey, and I want you to know how much that means to me. How much you mean to me.” Ben had to fight tears himself. He pulled Rey’s face to his and kissed her with every bit of his being. She sunk into his arms returning his passion.

“How long do you have this fire truck for Hazel?” Ben asked huskily.

“Only an hour,” Rey said, apologetically, “Zorii and Armitage have to take it back then.” 

“No worries we’ll eat breakfast first,” Ben said, still holding Rey in his arms.

“First?” Rey questioned.

“I just want to show you exactly how much I love you...after breakfast,” Ben said, with a glint in his eye.

Rey let go of Ben and they sat together on the blankets.

“Then, Brown Eyes, let’s eat.” Rey said, and winked.

Ben poured himself a cup of coffee, and Rey a cup of cocoa, while she got out two hot croissant sandwiches.

“To us,” Ben said, and he clinked his mug with Rey’s. “To today and tomorrow, and to finding love. I have faith in this Rey. We are going to make this work. I don’t ever want you to regret letting me into your heart.”

Rey took a sip and smiled, “I hate to say this, but Poe was right, he knew you would be perfect for me, Ben, and I’m so glad. You are not “just” my boyfriend, but the other half of my heart.” Rey smiled at Ben and took his hand again. Ben gently kissed her palm. 

Then with a change of tone Rey added, “I’m fairly certain that the night of my date with Snap was meant to nudge me in your direction along with the whole housemates thing.”

“And I’m fairly certain that my darling sister planted Elsa in the middle of the road.” Ben chuckled.

“Should we let them know that we know?” Rey asked, with a smirk. 

“Nah,” Ben said, with a smile. “We are better off letting them think they can outsmart us. That way we can turn the tables on them. I do think they both deserve a nice Christmas present, though.”

Which is why, three days later, at the first ever Andor - Organa Christmas celebration, Poe Dameron and Rose Tico-Solo both received their own kitten for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All we have left is a nice fluffy and soft Epilogue!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your encouragement! A lot of you have left absolutely amazing comments that kept me going when I hit a dry spell in attracting attention over Christmas. Kind words and kudos make an author's day.
> 
> Mel, thanks again for being my beta! You were a wizard with pronouns and adjectives!
> 
> May everyone have a safe and wonderful 2021❤️❤️
> 
> And to the readers who felt sorry for Snap. I gave him a girlfriend.

**A Year Later**

  
"I am the best flower girl in the world, aren’t I?” Leia smiled, while twirling around in her blue dress.

“Maybe.” Ben smiled at his niece, “Shara is pretty cute too.” 

Leia pouted at his response. “Just for that, Uncle Ben, I’m going to go find Aunt Rey, I like her better than you anyway!”

Realizing that he he didn’t need an upset niece on his wedding day, Ben knelt down so he could meet Leia eye level. “Hey, kiddo,if it wasn’t for you I never would have met Rey, and this whole day wouldn’t be happening. So you are not only the cutest, but you are the best too.”

At his words, the nine year old practically beamed and gave him a huge hug. She then skipped out to go find her new “Uncle” Poe to equally bedazzle. 

“Well, that was a close one,” Paige laughed, and added, “I feel so weird being on your side for this; it’s so untraditional.” 

Ben had Armitage, Rose and Paige with him, and Rey had Zorri, Nod and Poe. It was different but everyone, except Paige the traditionalist, was happy. 

“It’s not any weirder than Poe standing with Rey. We are doing things the way they want them,” Rose scolded her sister and added, “Besides, we get to help get Ben ready... and you need it Benjamin, your hair is a mess.” Rose grabbed her brother’s chin forcefully and combed his hair.

“Well, hurry up because we only have a few minutes,” Paige said, looking at the time.

“Hey, Paige, why don’t you go see if they are ready for us?” Rose asked, “And please get Armie away from Zorii, they are moving in together next week surely they can take a break from flirting.”

“As if, I’m guessing you are in Armie’s wedding?” Paige asked Ben, who nodded.

“Don’t move your head!” Rose scolded, “I need a little Pomade. Can you toss it to me before you leave, Paige?”

Paige tossed the canister to Rose, and went to go find Armie.

“So,” Rose confronted her brother.

“So what, Rosemary?” Ben asked.

“When exactly were you going to tell me that you are having a baby?” Rose said.

Ben stared at his sister. “How did you know that?! Rey’s only five weeks pregnant.” 

Rose simply shrugged, “She didn’t drink anything last night and she also skipped the seafood.”

Ben groaned, “Well keep your mouth shut, we were going to wait until after the honeymoon to announce it.”

“But of course, um except I may have already asked Poe what he thought?” Rose confessed.

“So basically everyone knows then.” 

*****

“You look stunning, Rey, simply stunning.” Jyn placed her veil over her daughter’s head. 

Rey couldn’t believe it as she stared in the mirror, she actually liked the way she looked and really hoped that Ben did too. “I can’t believe it’s been a year since Ben and I met, or that I’m getting married.”

“And your sure about your new last name Rey? You don’t have to, Honey,” Jyn said, with a catch in her voice.

Rey took her mother's hands into her own. “I am very sure and I honestly think that my parents would understand. You and Cassian have been a part of me for so long. I know when I was younger I didn’t want my name to change but now, I want every part of my heritage in my name.” 

Rey had thought long and hard about her name change when they had decided to get married, and she made a decision. Rey would become Rey Andor-Solo today. Kanata would become her middle name. That way the Andor family would be carried on which meant a lot Cassian and Jyn. Kanata was a common last name, Andor was not. 

Cassian entered the room, “Are you ready, Mija?”

Rey nodded, and took her father’s arm. 

****

Ben had never seen anything as exquisite as his bride. She was radiant in her long white dress and her eyes met him with confidence and trust. The past year had had its ups-and-downs, and they had extensive pre-marital counseling. Both of them were able to let go of some heavy grief. 

Ben had proposed during summer when the Solo-Andor clan vacationed on Rehoboth Beach. Ben and Rey had taken a quiet walk at sunset, watching the waves lap against the sand with little Elsa. Very simply, and very sweetly, Ben got down on one knee and handed Rey Elsa. Rey quickly noticed that she had a little bag tied to her collar.

Rey opened the pouch, and inside was a beautiful ring. Then Ben asked Rey to be his bride. He followed the proposal by taking Rey to an upscale Italian restaurant with a seaside view. 

It had been absolutely perfect when they went back to the vacation house and celebrated with cheesecake and congratulations by their extremely boisterous family. 

Ben had finished grad school that fall, and Rey had made a surprising decision to go back and take a few more classes. She wanted to keep her options open in case life brought any surprises. And, Ben thought, ruefully glancing at her stomach, it certainly had. They were thrilled though with a little one on the way. 

Rey had once thought that life was over, and that she would never find love again, in any shape or form. But as Rey looked out across the room, she realized,that she had never been completely without love. Cassian and Jyn, as well as Poe, had been the family she needed for so long, and people like Zorri, Finn, and Jannah had only added to that. Even Snap, with his new girlfriend, was a part of her community.

  
  


And now, as Rey walked towards Ben, his eyes carried her down the aisle. Vows were made, kisses exchanged and they were pronounced Man and Wife. No matter what life brought their way, they had each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written three short fics recently that you might want to check out, fasten your seatbelts because I like twists:
> 
> [The One Who Didn't Get Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558806)  
> Put the seatbelt on tightly for this one. That's all I'm going to say. 
> 
> [Just One Kiss Before We Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392732)  
> This is a Post World War I Romance fic set in the Swiss Alps, it is really sweet and angsty. 
> 
> [A Redeemed Kylo Ren Figure Just Won't Sell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255893)  
> This is a Christmas Fic about Second Chances as well as why there needs to be a Ben Solo action figure!


End file.
